We Need To Talk About Your Death Wish
by writeallnight
Summary: A cutesy little Densi fic following the events of "Overwatch". Kensi was hit by a car but even that can't stop her. How does Deeks deal with the reality that to an NCIS Agent bodily harm is just a day at the office?


A/N: I promised more goodness and here it is! This is a tag to the episode "Overwatch" where Kensi gets hit by a car and then bounces back to her feet like she's Clark Kent. I found the whole thing a little odd as usually when one gets hit by a moving vehicle it necessitates a trip to the ER. However, in keeping with the style show I put together this little lighthearted moment about it. There is a much whumpier version of events coming your way soon but for now enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hetty? Hetty?" Deeks wandered out of Ops slowly, clearly looking for some attention.<p>

Sam looked at Kensi. "He's _your_ partner."

She rolled her eyes. "Hetty's going to want a full report anyway."

"She's right," Callen said. "Let's go put him out of his misery."

By the time they caught him Deeks was already regaling Hetty with the tale of his dramatic fight on the bridge. "And what exactly is so impressive about doing your job Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked sternly.

"C'mon Hetty, it was-"

She held up a hand and he quieted instantly. "If you're expecting a pat on the back Mr. Deeks I suggest you look elsewhere. One does not take on a job like this with the expectation of being rewarded. A job well done is its own reward."

With that she turned leaving a crestfallen Deeks in her wake. "You should know better by now D-man," Sam teased as he cleared his desk for the day.

"Hey, it happened," Deeks told them, "and it was awesome."

"No video, no proof," Callen told him. He clapped a hand on Deeks' shoulder. "Better luck next time Deeks."

"Come on! Partner," he turned his attention to Kensi. "Back me up?"

Kensi shook her head. "All I saw was you in the water. At least you managed to hold onto your gun."

"Seriously?" Deeks cried. "I'll remember this Kensalina."

"Dinner?" Callen asked. "Drinks on me."

"Yes please," Kensi said, grabbing her bag.

"How did you miss this whole thing anyway?" Sam asked Kensi as they began to walk out. "Weren't you right behind him?"

"Oh!" Kensi's eyes grew wide as she remembered. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you. This car came out of nowhere and took me down. By the time I got up I'd lost track of you. Took Eric a second to catch me up. Crazy." She turned to Callen. "Were you really going to take that head out of the garbage?"

"Well yeah," Callen told her.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do," Sam told her.

"And you lost the coin toss," Kensi told Callen with a grin.

"Whoa, wait, hold the phone! Everybody time out!"

They all turned to see Deeks who was standing stock still some eight feet behind them. "I'm sorry, I just need to clarify," he said slowly. "Am I to understand that you were hit by a car today?"

Kensi raised her eyebrows. "Uh…yeah," she said. "That's why I wasn't right behind you."

"What's the problem Deeks?" Sam asked.

"My problem," Deeks said slowly, "is that my partner was hit by a _MOVING VEHICLE_ and neglected to tell anyone about it until _HOURS_ after the fact!" His voice rose with each word until he was practically shouting.

"Deeks, it wasn't a big deal," Kensi told him. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," Deeks sputtered. "How is it not a big deal?!_ YOU GOT HIT BY A CAR_!"

"Deeks calm down," Callen said, clearly amused.

"Oh my god what is wrong with you people?!" Deeks cried. "Why is no one else freaked out by this?! Kensi," he turned to his partner. "You are not 'The Terminator' okay? You're not 'Robo-Cop'. Normal people don't get pummeled by moving vehicles and then shake it off like a cartoon character!"

"Deeks, I promise I'm good," Kensi assured him. "A few bruises, some sore muscles. That's all. I've been through worse."

"Ooh, like that time with the guy in San Diego," Callen pointed out.

Kensi nodded. "Yeah that was bad. Remember-"

"You're nuts. All of you." Deeks threw up his hands in frustration. "Pecans, almonds, and cashews. I'm going home." He pushed past them and out the door.

"I think we just broke your partner Kensi," Callen said, a smirk on his face.

Kensi shook her head. "He'll get over it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The Next Morning... xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need to talk about your death wish."

Deeks planted himself in Callen's chair and grabbed the bag of M&M's sitting on Kensi's desk. Kensi looked up from her paperwork slowly, her eyebrows rising. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He leaned back in the chair and chomped on several of the candies. "This is an intervention. You, my dear Kensalina, have a death wish and as your partner it is my responsibility to call you on it."

"You are crazy. I do not have a death wish," Kensi told him with a smirk.

"Yeah you do."

She snatched the bag of M&M's from him. "Stop saying that!" she growled.

"I'll stop saying it but that doesn't make it less true," he told her around a mouthful of chocolate.

"Deeks," she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, "explain yourself or go away. Those are your choices."

"Okay fine!" He held out his hands. "It just seems like every time I turned around you're the butt of some sort of near fatal catastrophe."

"Ha!" Kensi released him and sat back with a snort. "That is not true."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Okay. You asked for it," Deeks cleared his throat. "The second case we worked together you nearly got your throat slit."

"Psh!" Kensi scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I had it under control."

"There was plastic on the floor and they had you on your knees."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Please. It was all part of my plan."

"It was huh? Was it part of your plan to nearly get blown up by the Russians three months later?"

"I had no choice!" Kensi cried. "They would have killed both of us if I hadn't gone with them!"

"Still counts!" Deeks shot back. "We could also talk about the PTSD guy who knocked you unconscious."

"Because you left me alone with him!"

"Don't blame me for your mistakes," Deeks chastised. "You sent me away on purpose for ice-cream and beer, which is disgusting by the way."

"Oh my god!"

"I also have it on good authority from Callen and Sam that there were other incidents before I arrived. Something about a near garroting incident and a hostage situation at a train station."

"Deeks-"

He held up a finger. "Don't interrupt," he told her. "And then there's yesterday. The day you got hit by a freaking car and walked away. It's not normal Kensi. In fact it's slightly terrifying." He leaned back in the chair, locking his fingers behind his head. "I rest my case."

Kensi looked stunned. "Oh my god. Maybe I do have a death wish."

"Mhmm," Deeks agreed. "But don't worry Fern. I'm here now and we're going to get through this together. The first step is admitting you have a problem."

"You know who else has a death wish?" she asked. "You if you keep calling me Fern."

He grinned. "You know you love it."

"Deeks!"

"I'll tell you what. Pizza and beer are on me tonight if you promise to be more careful," Deeks offered.

She pursed her lips and thought for a moment. "Fine. But you're getting me ice cream too."

"Done!" Deeks stood. "Need a hand there partner?"

She rose slowly, trying not to wince as her sore body protested. "Watch it. Even sore I can still whip your ass."

"I'd love to see that," he told her. "Seriously, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Guess I don't bounce back as well as I used to." She reached for her bag.

"I'm not going to say I told you so but…"

She punched him in the arm. "Ow! Okay, okay, I'll stop! Seriously though I'd really like it if I could have a partner who lasted more than six months. So could you at least try?" He was still smirking but there was a hint of vulnerability in his eyes.

Kensi smiled. "I'll watch your back if you watch mine."

Deeks smiled back. "Deal. Come on. I'm starving."

"Yeah getting dumped in the canal probably really took it out of you. Much more traumatic than being hit by a car."

"Really? Really?! Now you're playing the pity card when five minutes ago it was no big deal? You can't have it both ways Fern."

* * *

><p>AN: So? Thoughts? Is Kensi The Terminator? Or Clark Kent's long lost sister? Review always appreciated!


End file.
